Stick Figures
by shippingslut
Summary: Valentine's Day has arrived at the prison. This was supposed to be a cheesy, fluffy, Brick one shot. It ended in smut. Would you expect anything different from me?


Rick was having fun, despite his reservations. Sitting at the table with the crayons he'd brought back on a run for Carl, he was laughing out loud at how ridiculous he'd look if someone caught him. He cringed at just the idea, to imagine someone stumbling upon him as he debated on whether to use pink or purple, to catch him carving the paper into the shape of a heart with his rusty old knife.

Valentine's Day had arrived at the prison. And while Rick had always thought the holiday was a crock of bullshit, there was one person there who did not, one person who had no one to get her anything, even if she was trying to pretend she didn't care.

Beth.

He'd watched that morning as all the couples exchanged their gifts over breakfast. Glenn got Maggie some stale chocolates, Daryl gave Michonne a nice set of leather gloves. Even Carl seemed to have gotten a secret admirer's love letter, probably from Mika, Rick figured. And when Bob had somehow managed to surprise Sasha with a dozen of fresh roses, Rick had seen Beth's face drop, seen the jealousy behind her innocent blue eyes.

That was when he'd suddenly gave a fuck, realizing Beth had probably never had a good Valentine's Day. Even Rick could remember his times with Lori, had something to reflect on at least. The cheesy dinners followed by horrible romantic comedies. The embarrassing boxers Lori bought him ever year with some new saying like "stud muffin" printed brightly all over them. He even remembered the first year they'd been married, had been dead broke, and Lori had made him a book of coupons. Hell, he still blushed just remembering the things his wife had written on them. Free blowjob. Sex in any position he chose. A night of roleplay.

It was the inspiration behind what he was doing now, making Beth little coupons as a gift, an innocent gesture that would hopefully perk up her up a bit. It was the least he could do after everything the girl did for him, taking care of Judy everyday.

Of course, his coupons weren't nearly as scandalous. And the possibilities did seem endless. Take her place on guard duty for one night, give her his portion the next time Daryl brought home a fresh kill, do the laundry the next time it was her turn.

Once he got a sizable stack of the little torn pieces of paper in his hand, he added one more just for shits and giggles. One last coupon to add an intimate touch, like a Valentine's gift was supposed to be - one free back rub.

Rick knew Beth would never actually use any of them, she was too selfless. But hopefully it would be the thought that counted, just letting her know that someone cared. And if it'd been anyone other than Beth, Rick never would've done something so childish. But she was so damn sweet, he knew he could at least make her laugh with the gesture. Which was all he really wanted, was to make her laugh.

And when he looked down at the shitty job he'd done, at the pathetic excuse for a heart that was colored red with a crayon, folded in half and stuffed to the brim with his coupons, he knew she'd laugh. Because he was laughing. But just in case her mood was especially down, he decided to add a few last minute touches.

He scribbled "Happy Valentine's Day" on the front, signed it "Love, Rick" inside and finally drew two stick people on the cover. One of a smiling girl with a bright yellow ponytail and the other of a grumpy man with a beard, holding a gun and a knife.

Finally satisfied that it would make just about any person on the planet at least giggle - even if they were just giggling at him and not with him, he stood up and went to drop off the creation in her cell.

* * *

He spent the rest of his hours outside farming, wondering what Beth would think when she found his poor attempt of a Valentine on her bed, prayed she wouldn't feel too pitied. Or better yet, prayed that she didn't show everyone at the prison his embarrassing attempt at a friendly gesture. Somehow he doubted it. What was the worse than giving someone a pity gift? Getting one.

As soon as the sun set, Rick decided to call it a day and head back to his own cell to freshen up before going to retrieve his daughter, before facing Beth's reaction after the reality of what he'd done had set in. It was embarrassing. And just when he thought nothing could be worse than his Valentine to her, he found the little homemade card laying on his bed, in the exact same spot he'd left his on her bunk.

Picking it up, he recognized her scrawl, and when he read the poem inside he actually laughed out loud, feeling relieved that Beth had at least found humor in the situation.

_Roses are red_

_Voilets are blue_

_Your drawings were shit_

_Guess there's one thing even Rick Grimes can't do_

She was busting his balls, not that Rick minded. It had been the whole point, to make her laugh, even if it meant she was laughing at him.

"I don't know what was worse. Your stick figures or my poem."

He turned around and seen Beth standing there in the doorway of his cell, a playful smile on her young face, holding the heart he'd left for her.

"Your poem." He answered, not missing a beat.

"They were both pretty bad."

Rick nodded, waited for her to go on. Waited for the embarrassment that never really appeared.

"Thanks though. Even if it was out of pity. It made me smile."

"That was the point."

They stood there for a second, almost awkwardly. Judy usually acted as a buffer, gave two people who had nothing in common something to talk about. And as soon as Rick wondered where his baby daughter was, he remember that it was Carl's night with her, that there'd be no crying baby to distract them. Nothing to focus their attention on other than the little paper heart that was still in Beth's hands.

"I wanna cash one in. If that's okay."

Beth's words surprised him, the sneaky smile on her face made it worse. Rick hadn't expected her to take him up on any of his offers. But what could he do? Say no? So long as she wasn't planning on really eating his portion of Daryl's next fresh kill, Rick could manage. He'd have to.

He watched as she opened the little paper heart, pulled out one the scraps of paper, took a step closer and stretched her hand out for him to take it from her.

One Free Back Rub.

Rick had actually forgotten that one, had never thought for a million years this would be the one Beth had picked. And when he looked up and met her eyes, he seen that she was serious. That she was amused by his hesitance.

"Come on, you can't give a girl a gift and take it back." She told him, making even her own cheeks blush at how pushy she was being, how very unlike her it was.

Just like it was unlike Rick to go out of his way to do something as playful as making a Valentine. But he had, and now Beth was going out of her comfort zone too. Fair was fair, he figured.

"Can I take a shower first? I'm covered in dirt."

Rick was relieved when she nodded, relieved that he could put off the inevitable a few more minutes. And maybe if he were really lucky, she'd grow tired of waiting on him and leave, Rick would never have to touch the girl. To give Herhsel's baby girl a massage.

* * *

Even as he stood under the cold water, trying to scrub the grime from beneath his fingernails, Rick knew his hands were going to feel dirty no matter what. Somehow his innocent gesture had led to him laying those very same hands on Beth, a girl that was almost half his age. The freezing shower was doing nothing to ease his fears, only making it worse, only allowing his anxiety to grow with each minute that passed.

Finally, he gave up, got out and dressed without even toweling off. The longer he put it off, the harder it would be. As he made his way back towards his cell, Rick told himself it meant nothing. Didn't mean anything to her either. Maybe it was pay back for how bad he'd made her feel when she'd received a pity Valentine. Maybe she was just trying make him feel as awkward as he'd made her feel. Or hell, maybe Beth's back just ached. Who knew.

"That was quick."

His eyes flicked over her body as she sat on his bunk, her legs crossed, looking like she felt just as silly as he did. Rick took some comfort in that, knowing that Beth hadn't gotten any wrong impressions. That would be just about the only thing that made this worse.

"I heard there's a back in desperate need of a rub." He told her, putting on a brave face, trying to pretend like it was no big deal.

The response made her laugh, helping both of them relax.

"You heard correct."

Rick met her eyes and realized they were both staring at each other like awkward teenagers. It was all the fuel he needed to take control of the situation, to put his game face on. Nothing intimidated him anymore, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let a young woman suddenly change that. Even if he had no business touching her.

Finally taking his place next to her on his tiny bunk, he pushed himself all the way back against the wall, motioned for her to lean back between his legs. And damn was it a small space. Her back was practically pressed against his chest, his legs wrapped around her, an embrace so intimate Rick knew he probably should've pressed the brakes then and there.

But he was a man of his word. Even if his word had suddenly come back to bite him in the ass.

"I know you just sent me that because you felt bad for me. But I figured I may as well take advantage of it. Why not, right?"

Rick nodded, even though she couldn't see his face, before finally speaking.

"You just seemed upset that you didn't get anything."

It was easier to talk now that she wasn't looking at him. Easier to finally reach out and touch her soft skin too, his hands finally grasping her small shoulders, working his fingertips into her with caution.

Rick hadn't touched another person in so long, a part of him had always worried he'd forgotten how. But it was coming back easily enough. Beth's body was already relaxing, her shoulders dipping and pulling his hands to where she craved his touch the most.

"It wasn't that I didn't get anything." She whispered. "It was that I didn't have anyone to give me anything."

That was something Rick could understand all too well. Even though his children were his life, sometimes life at the prison was still hard. Especially on days when the reminder that he had no partner were everywhere. Usually the happy couples that surrounded him didn't get under his skin. But other times, like when he heard the sounds of their love making from the confines of his cold empty cell, he couldn't help but get a little jealous. Or even the whispers of their quiet conversations before they turned in for the night was enough to make him long for someone to be next to him too. Much like Beth was now, sitting close, whispering her inner fears to him.

He wanted to tell her he understood, but couldn't quite say it out loud. Knew he had no right to rest his worries on her shoulders.

Instead, he brushed her hair aside to one shoulder and began running his palm over the nape of her neck, felt her shiver at the sensation. Watching as the tiny goose bumps appeared on her flesh, he applied a little more pressure, working his way down her spine until he reached her lower back.

She leaned forward a little, a small moan escaping her mouth when he applied both hands to the spot.

"You're really good at this."

Another whisper. Another moan.

"Better than my stick figures?"

"A lot better."

Beth didn't have to tell him he was doing a good job, the soft whimpers she was making were enough. Were plenty actually. Probably too much, causing that familiar ache to form in Rick's stomach, the one that slowly moved to his crotch, telling Rick he needed to stop.

And right before he pulled his hands away in shame for the growing erection, Beth spoke, practically pleading for him to continue.

"Just like that, but go back up."

He was happy to obey her, slipped his hands under her shirt as he slid both of his flat palms up against the sides of her back, applying as much pressure and skin to skin contact as he could.

"Jesus."

It was the only word out of her mouth at the motions, but it was the only word Rick needed to hear. Was almost better than the sighs that were filling the room as he gripped his fingertips into her skin, running his hands across her bare skin, trying to make sure no inch of Beth was left untouched.

By the time he got back to her shoulders, Rick knew Beth was spent. Wasn't even surprised when she collapsed against his chest, that she didn't even flinch to find his chest still cold and wet from the shower.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

It should've been strange, to have Beth laying against his chest, her body nestled tightly against his, his head resting on top of hers. But it wasn't. Not even with the bulge in his jeans that he knew was pushing against her ass. Instead it almost felt right after what she'd just confessed, after realizing she understood a part of him that he'd never expected.

When she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her body, Rick didn't even object, instead just pulled her tighter. He was tired of making excuses. It was Valentine's Day after all. Surely, he could treat himself just once. Or at the very least, treat Beth.

"I think I'm gonna close my eyes for just a minute." She told him, her voice already growing weak.

"Me too."

And before he had time to second guess himself, Rick leaned down and pressed his lips into her hair, his eyes already beginning to grow heavy.

* * *

It was the sound of a storm that eventually woke Rick up, the heavy rainfall pounding on the walls of the prison followed by a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lighting that was so close Rick could see it even with his eyes still closed. And he wasn't sure what was more strange about the moment, the rare winter storm or the warm body that was entangled with his, the strong leg that was wrapped tightly around his waist. And in the hazy fog of sleep, it was easy to forget what he was doing, naturally pressing his body into her's, his own body seeking relief from the ache in his jeans.

When he felt her body react, her leg clenching around him, Rick realized he wasn't the only one that had been awoken from the rain. And what was happening still felt so surreal, his brain still half asleep, it was easy to indulge, for his hands to grab ahold of her tiny ass and grind into her once more.

It was a dream. Had to be, Rick figured.

It was the only reasonable explanation for why Beth's hips were meeting his lazy thrusts, why he was allowing it to happen.

And it was quite possibly the best lie he'd ever told himself.

When her arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, Rick pushed his hips into her once more, his dick waking up quickly at the friction even if his brain refused, drawing a faint moan out of the girl holding onto him.

"Are you awake?" She whispered, and even in the dark Rick could tell that her mouth was right in front of his, could feel her warm breath against his skin.

"No."

"Good."

Before Rick could say anything else, her lips connected with his in the dark, her hands tangling with his hair, drawing him deeper into the kiss. Dipping his tongue into her mouth, he tried to tell himself what he was doing wasn't wrong. That his tongue caressing her's to match the sluggish pace of his hips was okay, that it felt so much like a dream that surely when his hand found her hard nipple beneath her shirt and began lightly stroking it, it couldn't have quite possibly been an entirely conscious decision.

But if he couldn't blame it on being asleep anymore, he could at least blame the raw need that was growing inside of him every time she bared down on his hardening cock, lifting her thigh a little more each time to allow him to push against her with more force, drawing a moan out of them both.

Another roar of thunder, another bolt of lightening, another whimper out of Beth's mouth as he palmed her tiny tit in his hand, his thumb gently flicking over the most sensitive spot.

When he felt Beth's hand reach down and grasp him through his jeans, he stopped. Suddenly, wide awake. The reality of what he was doing setting in quicker than any storm that had blown through.

"Beth..."

He tried to grab her wrist in his hand but it slipped down the waist band of his jeans before he could stop her. And the lazy way she was stroking him was hypnotizing, willing him back into obedience with ease. Closing his eyes, he gave into the sensation for a few moments, relishing in the feeling of her warm skin squeezing and rubbing him into ecstasy.

It wasn't until she stopped and started unbuckling his jeans that his eyes snapped open, his heart pounding hard in chest, realizing what was about to happen.

"Rick, it's okay."

Maybe it was the confidence in her tone or just the sound of his name on her lips, but he immediately relaxed, even helped her as she fumbled with his zipper in the dark, finally kicking off his pants and boxers all at once.

Next came her jeans which Beth eagerly removed herself, Rick's hands still shaking with idea of what he was about to do. What a simple Valentine's Day gesture had suddenly lead to.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." She told him, but her actions said something different, her thigh taking it's place back around his waist, pulling him closer as they both laid on their sides.

"I didn't make a coupon for this."

He was trying to make a joke, to slow down the beating of his heart, to distract himself from the urge to push into her then and there. And she wasn't making it any easier, rutting against him, sliding her wet lips over his cock, stopping before he could actually push inside her entrance.

But it was a good tease, one Rick happily submitted to as she pressed her body against his, her fluids mixing with the cum that was beginning to slowly trickle from the head of his cock, the sounds filling the tiny cell, the scent of her arousal mixed with rainfall filling his nostrils.

He wanted to push into her slowly, to sweetly savor every second of her walls wrapped around him, but still he hesitated.

And almost like Beth could read his mind, she pulled her mouth from his just long enough to whisper to his ear.

"I'm not a virgin. It's okay."

She didn't waste any time trying to convince him though, her small hand grasping his cock yet again, sending a jolt down his spine at the contact, finally lining him up to her entrance.

There were a million thoughts running through his mind. They didn't have a condom. He shouldn't be doing this. Not with Beth. But none of them were as loud as the blood pumping through his veins, as her sharp intake of breath when he finally pushed just the tip of his dick inside.

Silently, he thanked God for the flash of lightening that filled the room at just the perfect time, allowing him to see the look of gratification on her innocent features when he filled her completely, pushing in as far as her tight wet walls would allow.

The rain was slowing though, and Rick knew the moan that escaped her mouth was too loud, would be too easily overheard.

"Shhh." He whispered against her ear, slowly rocking his hips, never completely pulling out.

Beth might not have been a virgin, but she was so snug Rick knew she couldn't have had many partners before him. She was too tight, forcing him to be gentle even if he hadn't already planned on taking it slow.

Her hands were griping his shoulders though, her hips matching the steady sway of his telling Rick it was okay to continue, to roll his hips with every throb from inside her.

Trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to alert anyone else in the cell block, he grinded slowly with so much pressure it made his muscles ache. And not even when he felt the first the flutters or her orgasm did he change his pace, continued to give it to her nice and slow but as hard as he could without making the bunk squeak, forcing a throb of her walls with each roll of his hips.

His own orgasm was close, he knew, but he was trying to get Beth there first, closing his mouth over hers to help muffle her whimpers, greedily forcing his tongue inside her mouth, flicking over her's with the force he wished he could use to pound into her with.

The act finally sent her over the edge, her pussy quivering, sending a jolt of pleasure through Rick with each flutter of her walls. She was still riding out her orgasm when he felt his own approach, his cock so swollen and hard he knew he had too pull out before it was too late.

"Please...don't." Beth panted, digging her fingernails into his back, begging for him to stay inside of her, pleading for him not to abandon her while the ripples of pleasure washed over her body.

And Rick couldn't think straight if he wanted to, not with words like that rolling out of her lips.

Finally with one last jerk, he shot his load deep inside her, pumping every last drop into her walls with as much force as he could manage, no longer caring who heard the noises they were making or the grunt that escaped his mouth with his release.

He stayed inside of her as they both caught their breath, wiped the sweat from her brow with his hand, gave her lips one last kiss before finally puling out and taking her into his arms.

It was still dark outside, the rain had stopped, and Rick was sure Valentine's Day was officially over.


End file.
